Last Night Before Dawn
by Phoenix Helix
Summary: Yoko/OC: We all know about her paired ending with Alyssa, but what if there was someone else who was willing to stay behind with her? -Oneshot- -Lemon-  This is also my first attempt at this sort of story ending, expect cliche'ness


Author notice: Its been a while since I uploaded a fanfic, and while this one has been on Adultfanfiction dot net for quite a while now, I never actually got round to uploading it here xD I would also like to mention that the following oneshot DOES contain adult scenes; Lemon mostly and then some, Which aren't for younger reader's eyes or those of you who might be offended by them. You see there have been a load of fanfics I've read on this site and enjoyed that have been removed for content simply because someone never read the warning given before reading. So: if you're offended by said content, I would advise you to click the 'Back' button on your browser now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its content. Neither do I make or intend to make a profit from this work of personal fiction.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Last Night Before Dawn**

**By Phoenix Helix**

"What're you talking about Yoko?" as I jumped into the chopper I questioned the girl who continued to hesitate jumping into the aircraft and kept looking down. We had only just managed to finally subdue that monstrosity that the scientist in the university had deemed his 'Ultimate creation' but there was no way of knowing if the persistent bastard was about to get back up. It had survived the demolition of the university so it wouldn't surprise me if the multiple pounds of lead we fired into it failed to put it down. But that wouldn't matter now the two fire-fighters were here in the chopper; we would be escaping the city long before then.

Why now Yoko? What's holding you back?

"Miss we cant stay too much longer!" one of the firemen called from over my shoulder. "If what we heard is true; there's only an hour or so left before the government turn Raccoon City into a crater!"

"It's alright, you three go without me" Yoko responded in that same calm and gentle yet impassioned manner "I cannot leave the city, I'm still infected."

"But we have the Daylight!" I exclaimed as I presented her with a vial filled with the antidote to the wretched virus that turned the entire city into a hellish nightmare. "We'll just give this to you and…"

"No Michael." Yoko stated firmly yet I could tell she was fighting her hardest not to break down. "That's the only sample and there's no way to create another. You need to get that out of the city and made available to make sure this doesn't happen again." I noticed her swallow hard as the fireman in the cockpit fired up the propellers. "I had a hunch it would come to this anyway…" she shook her head and gave me and the two fire-fighters a brave smile "Go, get out alive and make sure no-one else goes through this."

My mind began racing, I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Yoko, a girl I had only met a barely less then four days ago, who I had helped survive and who had helped me survive through the hordes of the infected dead and the vile viral beasts for all that time was simply giving up all hope. I had been lucky in getting a dose of the Vaccine but that 'creation' had shattered Yoko's before she could administer it. My eyes stung with the pain of irony that pierced me. Why was I so lucky to survive while she would either be disintegrated, eaten or turn into one of those lifeless walking corpses before being disintegrated? Why had fate allowed a guy like me live while letting a kind hearted young woman perish so cruelly?

"Yoko…" I muttered dejectedly as the fireman behind me turned to his colleague.

"Lift her up Danny" he muttered before looking her way and shaking his head sympathetically.

I continued looking back at the self acclaimed college student who continued to smile that brave smile of hers. How even now when she knew her life was going to end in one of three of the worst possible ways was she keeping it? More importantly; why was she having such an impact on me? I had seen hundreds of people; no thousands die in the last few days; and truthfully while it had horrified me and saddened me to see so many sparks of life being snuffed out none of them had ever began to fill me with such despair. Placing the capsule in a medical kit which had been left resting in the seat next to me I sat back down and rested my head in my hands. And it was then I heard her gasp in alarm.

"Live your life… for both of us Michael." Yoko whispered to herself; happy that my safety was at last assured she truly had hoped of escaping but was prepared to play the martyrs role to preserve my life. That brief moment of unawareness had let a pair of zombies close in behind her and take her by surprise. Her gasp hit my ears and immediately I looked her way to see the two cannibal corpses attempt to pin her down and tuck into her flesh. My common sense was telling me that she had accepted this and was prepared to face her demise… but then who was I ever to listen to my common sense?

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" I heard myself screaming as I lunged out of the chopper which must have been hovering a good 5-6 feet as Danny brought her airborne. I didn't even hear the other guy try and stop me, and before I knew it I was racing across the courtyard with an abandoned lead pipe in hand ready to reduce one of the Zombies heads into corn beef hash. That soon became reality for one of them and quickly became the same for the other just as he was about to lock his mandible into Yoko's exposed arm.

"You ok Yo…" A sharp stab of pain connected with my left cheek before I could even finish.

"What are you doing?" Yoko screamed "Get back to the chopper now!" she began pushing me back towards the hovering machine. My face was still stinging from how hard she had slapped me…and it was a pretty good slap too… but my mind had been made up as I looked towards the fireman who was now shouting at me to get back in. Breathing heavily without regret I shook my head and pointed my hand skyward.

"Go on!" I yelled "Sorry I made you wait guys, but I'm not going anywhere either! That capsule in the medi kit is the vaccine you'll wanna take good care of!" I was aware of the shocked and horrified look on my compatriot's face as well as the unbelieving look on the firefighters before he shook his head then motioned to Danny to take the chopper up.

Finally my mind stopped reeling as the two fire-fighters took off into the horizon of the October dawn.

"Well Yoko…we've only got about an hour or two left or so…" I commented casually "What should we…?" I noticed the first tear stream down past Yoko's eye and then the second and the many that cascaded after.

"Y-yo-you…" she stammered before she slapped me again, equally as hard "You stupid bastard! You stupid stupid stupid bastard!" she was screaming her lungs out now as she grabbed me by the collar "WHY! You're cured and you choose to die! Baka! BAKA! BAKA!" she lifted her hand again to slap me only this time I caught her wrist.

"Listen lovie, as much as I know how angry you are right now; I don't like being slapped." I responded playfully, despite the fact my cheek felt like it had collided with a brick wall at a hundred miles an hour.

"But why?" she ranted again so I wrapped my arms around her as she began bawling her heart out. And as she did I answered.

"Because I know if the roles were reversed; you would've done the exact same thing."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

After dealing with the occasional Zombie squad and the rogue dogs, we decided to take refuge inside the Apple Inn. Ever since our little detour here less then a day ago those monsters with their elongated tongues hadn't stayed behind; perhaps because their 'mother' had a date with several rounds of ammo. The monsters body was still there, but Yoko and I quickly overlooked it and finally found a room on the second floor that hadn't been destroyed by the long extinguished fires that had ravaged the building and was fortunately inaccessible to the brain-dead who never thought about jumping over a hole in the floor. To be safe though we barricaded the door after closing it with several of the rooms supplies, which was pretty much everything except the bathroom sink…simply because we just couldn't unhinge the stubborn little bastard.

"Well… I guess this is it huh?" I sighed as I sat on the windowsill and oversaw a good percentage of the ravaged city. For the first time in days I actually let the whole setting set in. less then a week ago this city was a bustling little community; standing proud and tall against a long empty freeway on one side and with a mountainous woodland forest on the other. While it hadn't been a quaint hamlet in its hay day it wasn't exactly New York City on a hot summers day either; life was pretty good, until the horrors of this plague struck and turned everything on its head. And in less then an hour the US government were going to completely eradicate this city completely off the map.

"Yeah…" Yoko nodded as she tossed her backpack by the barricade, she had soon stopped her crying though I could tell she was still angry at me for my choice. I couldn't blame her, I think I'd've been a bit pissed too now I think about it. I looked back at the young Japanese woman who was sitting on the double bed with a look of deep concentration. I have to admit she is quite the looker and as I had come to know her; she's a kind and considerate person with a fire deep inside her that just made her radiate. Had things turned out differently I wouldn't have minded getting to know her better and seen how if we might have gotten off. I sighed to myself as I considered the ideal of the road not taken.

"Michael?" she finally spoke again shortly after a few minutes, snapping me out of my little day dream.

"Hmm?"

"…I guess, I should say thank you." she responded making me raise a brow in confusion. "Thank you for saving me back there… but I need to know;…why didn't you get back on the chopper and leave like I said you should've?" she looked up at me with those same focused eyes she always had when she was contemplating. "You could've escaped and lived the rest of your life away from all this, I might not remember everything about my past or what it had to do with Umbrella, but still… I know if you had escaped you would've succeeded in bringing all that to light. So why here? Why now? Why with me? For all I know I could really be a horrible person that pretty much started all of this"

It took me a moment to take in her question, I had been expecting it but I hadn't come up with an answer.

Well Michael Evenson; now is a good a time as any.

"You're right Yoko, you might be." I started as I looked at her as she continued to gaze attentively so she would take in my words "You might very well have been the creator of this virus. Or even the reason why it escaped and brought an end to the lives of at least a hundred thousand people." I blinked and brought a slight smile as I walked over to her.

"But that's not who you are, if you were capable of that, you would've abandoned me the moment it was plausible; and you didn't. You could've thrown me to the Zombies at any time and instead you saved my ass every time I fucked up. Even against that giant creature with its claw you could've let me die when it tried to impale me; but you sacrificed your cure to the infection for the sake of helping me. Most of all; you denied your freedom for the sake of everyone else when you could've lived the life you say I so easily threw away."

I sat down next to her and noticed her expression lighten.

"I couldn't watch you die that way, I couldn't have lived with that. And I decided to stay with you in this last hour because; I would rather only live one more hour and truly have lived then to live another sixty years or so and regretted the choice I made. Yoko…I…" the college student broke off my sentence with a kiss so quick it took me moments to register; all I could register was the fact her face was only inches away from mine after a brief feeling of softness against my lips. I looked right back into her eyes and they were no longer focused but just as warm as they had been when she had been prepared to die alone.

"Shh…" she whispered as I was about to talk again and then pressed her lips against mine again, even though I saw it coming I didn't try to stop her, rather I encouraged her by brushing her lips back and lightly cupping her face in one hand while I did it. Our simple kiss began becoming more impassioned, more longing to the point it seemed so hard to end it, and so we didn't. my other hand began to slip around her waist and with a sudden surprise Yoko leaned over and straddled me before wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her either, and they found their way around her slender waist, a little more forward then I perhaps should have I cupped her ass and teasingly slipped the tip of my tongue between her lips as our kiss continued. I was rewarded with a soft moan as she parted her lips and allowed me in, her tongue naively stroking against mine but she made up for it by gently rocking her hips into mine.

I couldn't deny the fact this was getting me turned on something fierce and I could feel myself hardening against the fabric of my jeans, It was all I could do to softly squeeze her ass in my hands and rock my hips back while stroking my tongue back with hers. She surprised me again as she shrugged her shoulders a few times and then allowed her green jacket to fall to the floor leaving her in a black tank top and showing off a considerable figure. She wasn't shaped like an hourglass but it was working wonders for me, my hands slipped up and under the light fabric as our kiss and war of tongues continued and I felt my hands tingling at the warmth of her back. As she instinctively gasped at the feeling of my fingers stroking her smooth skin I took the time to quickly kiss her chin then her cheek and worked my way to her neck which caused her to take a sharp breath of air. I winked to myself as I worked on her neck just where her shoulder met it.

"M…Michael…" she squeaked as she attempted to pick up her words in vain. She continued to try until she moaned pleasurably, unaware or not that her hips were continuing to rock in tandem, I could only imagine just how turned on she was getting. I quickly got an answer as she pushed me on my back and ripped my shirt, still breathing heavily with a new hint of lust glowing in her eyes. I playfully growled as I grabbed the hem of her tank top and ripped the tank-top in a single motion. Soon it wouldn't matter about clothing; fuck it. I was presented with her wearing a simply silk bra which was quickly removed to reveal her full breasts, once again I found myself enthralled by my passion and I found myself gently caressing one while thumbing the nipple as I began to suckle on the other. Yoko's heavy breathing turned into a symphony of light whimpering of approval. But she wasn't just enjoying the sensation, the college girl was already working at my belt and she quickly though slightly hesitantly unbuckled my jeans revealing my boxers. I made a note not to mention I noticed her bite her lower lip at the sight of my bulge.

"…I…I've never done this…but…" Yoko shyly mentioned but her actions showed she wasn't planning on backing out, she pulled off my boxers and freed my shalf from its aching confinement. It was enough to make me hiss in relief…and then widen my eyes in surprise again as the college girl gently grasped at it and began stroking the length.

"Am I…hurting…" Yoko asked worryingly but was relieved when I shook my head.

"Harder…" I encouraged her while she began undoing her jeans with one hand, and she quickly made me sigh a relieved breath as she clamped down on my cock with the other. She began making long and mildly rough strokes down the entire length which quickly make me press my head backwards into the mattress, after all the panic induced stress the last few days had induced I had completely forgotten that such a thing could be done. I heard her lightly giggle as she watched my reaction and I noticed she had stripped off her jeans leaving her in a pair of blue silk panties. The sight somehow made me feel even stiffer and as Yoko began making work of relieving my tension. I somehow got the strength to tug at her panties. She got the hint and before long I was embraced with the musk of her womanhood. Slipping the panties to the side I was presented with Yoko's puffed and moist pussy which I was quick to stroke down with a forefinger making the college girl shudder, then she gasped and mildly spasmed as I lapped her swollen clit with my tongue.

"Wha?" she squeaked before breathing heavily again now I was slowly but indulgingly slipping my tongue between her folds. I felt her entire body press forwards against me as her whimpers turned into a long string of orgasmic cries, and then suddenly I let out a muffled growl as I felt her soft lips envelop my cock, hastily she was bobbing her head up and down it and she was adding just the right amount of pressure to start making me feel the pressure. I made sure to satisfy her equally and by the muffled scream she gave when I slipped in a finger and nipped on her clit, I was doing it right.

"D-d-don't stop that!" she cried out as she rapidly began rubbing my dick, which by the action itself was making me want more. It only took a few more nips and a slight tug before she screamed an orgasm. As it subsided she slowly turned around and faced me before locking a deep kiss and it was then I knew true enthralled passion. Her kiss was far more intense this time and I felt one of her hands grasp my dick then position it to her lips. "F-f…" she stammered through her lust "I want you to fuck me…" I didn't even get a word in before she quickly impaled herself on my cock. I was quick to notice her grimace as she gave a quiet cry, and so I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek several times. Not every girls first time is taken so hastily by themselves.

"It…it hurts…!" Yoko sobbed, I simply kissed her and looked at her.

"It does, the first time." I assured and rolled us both over. "Let me, and tell me if its too much" she quickly nodded and pulled me into a kiss which I reciprocated before slowly and easily deflowering her. Again I felt her discomfort so I pulled her into a hug before beginning to thrust deep inside her.

"It…sti….ahh…." Yoko's cries of pain slowly turned into those of rapturous delight, I could feel the deep warmth of her core against me and I couldn't help but begin rocking like crazy inside her. I almost didn't feel the college girl's legs wrap around my hips as she began rocking back. It was complete nirvana, complete euphoria that much so I could only partially recall her rolling me back on the bottom before she began slamming her hips against mine, my dick was so stiff and hard I felt that it would break if it tried going any further.

"It's so good! I cant stop! I'm going crazy!" Yoko panted crazily with a passionate smile. I couldn't help but give one back and slip my hands on the woman's perfect hips.

"This is how it should always be…Yoko…" I replied as my body began heating up from the lust I was giving off, and it almost was if she was being encouraged by it. She leaned in for a kiss with her nails clawing into my chest and as our lips met I felt myself getting close.

"Oh…Jesus…" I moaned before quickly grabbing the college girl, leaning forwards and continuously pounding inside her pussy. "I'm…going…

"Do it!" Yoko pleaded "Let it all inside me Micha…" I felt her walls contract as she screamed another much more powerful orgasm. It was more then I could take and within seconds I felt my body explode deep inside her.

"Fuck…I love you!" I growled as my entire load shot deep inside Yoko's womb, so hard it almost made me cum again.

"Love me….! Oh god I love….!" Yoko's voice was so hoarse from her screaming she could only just scream from her last orgasm. And after all that I finally felt myself collapse from all the exhaustion.

"Michael…" Yoko eventually cooed as she leaned against me.

"Yoko"… I replied contently as I brushed away the loose hair in her face.

"Thank you…not just for saving me, but thank you for being here with me…" she smiled peacefully, just as the light from the first missile hit the city.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" I replied as I pulled her in for our final kiss as everything turned to white.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Final Author Notes: So guys; what do ya think? Might have seemed a little cliché but hey: what would you do if you'd been stranded in a city filled with Cannibal Corpses? XD yes that pun WAS intended. Hope you enjoyed the fic! Ciao for now and thanks for reading!


End file.
